Handheld kitchen appliances, such as blenders, slicing knifes, cork screws, and can openers have evolved from a purely manual operation, with no assistance from a motor, to an automatic operation with the assistance of a motor. Initially, the motors of these appliances were powered by AC power and required a power cord. However, in recent years many kitchen appliances have been redesigned to be battery operated. Both types of motor operated appliances help automatic kitchen tasks and require less effort by the user. However, the size of the kitchen appliances has increased due to the motor and additional parts. Therefore, these appliances require more space in cabinets or on kitchen counters. Additionally, although the battery operated appliances provide a benefit of being coreless, they require that the batteries be recharged or replaced. This may also require individual charging stations for each appliance, which again requires additional storage space.